Thrill Seeker, Heart Breaker, Secret Keeper
by Oh Inverted World x
Summary: AU.AH.OOC. Bella isnt all shy and submissive.. she's cool and smooth. This is her diary, a teenage girls take on friends, alcohol, and that gorgeous awkward boy Edward with the crooked smile..James is jelous ex, lots of scandal and squeals! you'l love it!
1. James is such a PUSSY

**Yo! This might confuse peeps, but this is AU, and it's a tad different to Twilight. Bella has 2 sisters, Bree and Rosalie (Bella is middle child) and a brother, Riley. Jacob is her neighbor, Edward is the shy awkward boy she loves. Alice is the bff, etc. Oh and James is the bitter stalker ex! **

**In this version Bella isn't all weak and submissive, shes bold, outspoken, rebellious, drinks, is a normal teen x)**

**And this is her diary :) **

**It gets really good, I promise, when the Edward bits come in next chap! Its like a fairytale XD **

_Monday 23. feb .09  7.40pm_

Dear Diary,

Ahh! Mock exams today! English 1 was easy, except the unseen poetry, and I did the wrong question! Oh well. Maths was another story all together.

I thought paper 1 would be simple.

Hoe no. Hoe no indeed.

I got so stressed I nearly cried. And to make matters worse, James was sending me mean messages to me saying that he has no respect for me because I broke up with him through text. Whoopdy-fucking-doo. His friends are giving me seriously dirty looks in the hallways, as in Felix and Laurent. Blah. Whatever. I wont let them got to me…

Shit the fucking bed. Cant James just be a man for ONE moment? Or does he have to be such a fucking pussy _all the fucking time? _Seriously.

Listening to Linkin Park ATM. I know, I know, I'm going emo. I must make Alice promise to shoot me if I start straightening my bangs only and wearing Hello Kitty clips in it.

I set my phone so I cant get any more messages. The last text I got was from James saying 'You are an awful dickhead,'. Well fucking done, James! Do you want a gold star or something?

I'm going to put the album 'the End has a Start' by the Editors on my iPod. I must start listening to them…

Anyways. I'm going to have a smoke and then read a bit now.

TTYL,

Bella x

_Tuesday 24. feb. .09 _ _sometime past midnight._

Dear Diary,

Today was hellish.

1st exam was Art. Finished my project (shit) and glues sequins to my face and to the faces off all around me! Haha.

Ate pancakes at break, Alice bought me one. The seniors were selling them to raise money for Prom or something. All I knows is that they were yummy! Eric ate one filled with hot sauce for a free pancake, what a retard. No doubt trying to impress me. Well, I can say that I wasn't impressed when he cried and threw up, that's fo sho.

English 2 was a cake walk. I wrote a kick-ass essay in Kurt Cobain. At after school study James was there and he was texting me all the time and shit. He really is pretty upset about the whole break up thing… he wanted to talk to me in the locker room after study and said that he didn't understand why I dumped his sorry ass and then he even cried.

How very emasculating. I made a speedy exit, naturally.

Economics and Biology exams tomorrow.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

Shit. Stress! Why didn't I study?

Anyhoo, TTYL!

Bella x

**Good? Bad? uNdecided? Stick with this. You'll love it. I promise. **


	2. If He Asks I Was Totally Wasted

**This chap is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chap. the feedback is awesome! but even more, this chapter is dedicated to Kele Okereke. he is my idol, and i respect the hell outta that guy:) he is so brave, and he has all of my love forever, no matter what:) he has some serious guts. i love you Kele:) xxx**

**special thanks to tink3rb311ar3b31 (my first and awesome reviewer!) because she looked over my chapter because im new to this AUAH OOC stuff, so thank you so much:) seriously thaaanks:)**

**if you like the other kind (regular twilight) check out my other stories, namely Mercury cos its my fave, and tell me what you think:) (omg im shameless :O)**

** And to answer a question by lil miss cullen, yeah I did do the Junior cert last year, poor you have to do it this year! It's not too bad by the way, the teachers scare you into thinking its worse than it is, I did no study and did very, very well! and in translation Bella would be doing her mocks in somewhere between JC and LC, the age thing is a little screwed up, but what the hey, it'll work xD**

**Thanks & Spanks for reviewing! I appreciate it, I really do!**

_26. Feb. 09 9.09pm_

Dear diary,

Ahh! Economics today wasn't too bad, but I found out I have another exam in it on Monday full of accounts and shit, so I wont start celebrating yet. I have to study this weekend, but to be honest the chances of me doing that are slim. I'm so lazy its unreal.

I wrote the most stupid answers in history, just for fun, to stick it to that monkey-headed jerk Mr. Miller for being such a bad teacher, but I also put in all that vital info so I wont do too bad. Mr. Miller is so stupid…

Today after after-school study James wanted to talk to me again and I couldn't stop laughing for some reason. He kept saying that he didn't understand why I dumped his sorry ass. I was all, 'it was for the best'. yup. At least he didn't cry this time…

I must get with Edward Cullen if it's the last thing I do. He is so sexy! Why doesn't anyone else agree with me? Rosalie keeps calling him 'Awkward Edward' and I'm like, 'Shut up, that's my soul mate!'

At break me and Jasper walked around school and sung 'Jizz in my pants' loudly. Freakin' awesome! It's now my ring tone.

Ahh I have to go find a good book to read. I've already read all the books in my bookshelf.

Anyways, g2g,

Lots if love,

Bella x

PS. When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of Sixth Sense I JIZZED IN MY PANTS!

Awesome…..

_Friday 27. Feb. 09 8.08 pm_

Dear Diary,

Today I had French and Geography exams. French was piss easy. I'd say I got an A or a B at least. Geography was okay, I would have gotten an A if I had a longer attention span. I kept drifting off into my daydreams as usual during the exam… I think I got a B or a C.

Walked into town with Jacob, Jessica, and Alice. Me and Jacob sang 'Jizz in my pants'. Jessica didn't find it hilarious, so I explained it to her what it was about in scientific terms. She was not amused =] it was so funny!

Alice got 90% in her maths exam! Awesome! I'm so proud of her! She is so good, and she worked so hard for that A! I do love her, I don't know what I'd do without her.

I'm listening to the Editors now, they're awesome!

_I'm gonna fail the hell out of Economics!!_

OMG Edward Cullen smiled at me today! Or so Alice told me! That's so awesome! Jessica broke my bracelet and then I yelled, 'Awh crap, my bracelet!' and then Edward was walking by with his friends and then apparently he looked over at me and smiled! Awesome!

Anyways, g2g,

TTYL,

Bella x

_2. March. 09 00.05am_

Dear Diary,

I did no study over the weekend. Bah. I'm gonna fail Economics paper 2 tomorrow! Shit fuck…

Oh yeah. Jessica told me that James was with that ginger _slut _Victoria Zacryzander on Friday. That's so shit…

_I must get with Edward Cullen!! _I know James hates him because he was all I could talk about when we were going out. He always called Edward a fag because I'm not even sure he's been kissed yet! WTF? He's gorgeous! Why am I the only person who can see it? Alice thinks he's the most weird looking guy alive.

Maybe I'll text him now? Yes, excellent idea! Awh, fuck, I don't have his number… hmm… Rose has it, I'll just go steal her phone for a moment….

*five minutes later*

Okay Rose just gave me his number (very warily, I know she doesn't approve of us -if there was an _us_- because he's 18 and I'm 16. She's so overprotective!)

Okay here's what I'm sending him-

'_Random midnight text…'_

Subtle, eh? If he asks, I was drunk! Haha.

I hope Edward likes me.

Night anyways,

Bella x

**What's the verdict? Hmm what will Edward say back to Bella's random text? Find out next chapter! Edward and Bella might talk to each other for the first time… ;) Maybe! I can tell you that Edward really is awkward, how will he respond? Hehe reviews make this baby get written faster! (seriously they do!) Love always! **

**PS I love Kele 33**


End file.
